


Every Which Way

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Knives Out (2019) RPF
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Person Hair, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Powerful Women of Color, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, box braids, extensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Y/N with black hair has a hair care day with Chris out of town. Then Chris comes home.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Every Which Way

Y/N sighed as she looked in the bathroom mirror. Today was not a good day. She was depressed and all she wanted to do was go back to bed and curl up with a heat pad and a bottle of Advil. She had ended her period yesterday, but she still felt kind of bleh. 

But today was the only day she could wash and take care of her weaved black and purple hair. And if her day was bad enough, Chris was a couple towns over finishing up his interviews for his latest movie, Knives Out. He always seemed to make those dark days a little bit lighter. 

But since the human himself wasn’t available, the iconic Aran cable-knit cream colored sweater from the movie Knives Out would have to do.

With a sigh Y/N got started. She opened her drawer of hair care products, that wasn’t already on the counter, and pulled out everything she needed. She was getting a new box braid in a week so she got out her scissors to cut the excess braid off. She always hated getting rid of her braids cause she felt like that’s what made her Y/N, but she could wait a week to get new ones. 

Chris would be surprised when he got home. He always was. He would always look at Y/N as if she had hung the moon. With heart eyes as she called them. And let me tell ya, those blue eyes did something to her. 

Wait, wait, wait…

Now was the time for hair not thinking of Chris. I mean she could, she was Chris Evans girlfriend and had been for 5 years now. She could think of him all she wanted. 

But for now...hair care.

Y/N went about cutting her braids off short so she could use her fingers, a pick and some shea butter with coconut oil mixed in. She would work the water-based conditioner into the shortened braids to make them easier to loosen and to keep her real hair moistened. All of the extra pieces of extension, she would throw in the trash. She would keep a colored piece though as one time she went to get the same colored braids and didn’t have the previous colored one. The hairdresser didn’t know what color was right so Y/N ended up with light pink instead of Lavender to a light purple color like she wanted. Never again. 

After every braid was out and her fingers were cramping, Y/N had to look in the mirror and laugh. It looked like a mess of a bird’s nest on top of her head. Shortish, puffy, fluff black hair that stuck up every which way. 

Now onto the shower and a whole lot of shampoo and conditioner to get the knots and grime away. Not that there was a lot of grime, just a slight build-up that is normal that comes with having box braids and extensions. 

After starting at 8 in the morning and with it now being close to 1:30pm, Y/N collapsed on the bed in just her towel and hair wrapped in a towel. She grabbed her phone out of the bed sheets where she had thrown it when she had started the shower. 

She could blot dry her hair or wait for it to dry. She decided to wait. Tik Tok would keep her occupied for long enough. When the old Grandfather clock downstairs chimes 2, Y/N decided to put on a pair of grey sweatpants and one of Chris’ old New England Patriots t-shirts with a pair of fuzzy blue socks and went downstairs to see if she could find some chocolate or ice cream. Maybe both. 

Give her a break, Aunt Flow had just left and everyone needs time to recuperate after unwanted “family” visits. 

She was glad to find some Ben and Jerry’s Boom Chocolatta Cookie Core ice cream in the freezer and a full bar of Cadbury Dairy Milk Chocolate and caramel in the pantry. 

With her treats in hand Y/N decided to watch some TV in the living room with Dodger till Chris got home. He said he was about two hours out, which was enough time for Y/N to let dodger out to pee, to call her mom and tell her about events that had happened since last time they had talked and to watch the very beginning of the 5 O’clock new when Dodger ran to the front door and began to bark. 

Chris came in with a smile and greeted the fluffy dog. “Hi Bubba. How are you? Good? Good boy. Where’s Mama? Yeah, go find Mama.”

Y/N smiled as she could hear Chris cooing to Dodger. Those two were best friends and it made her joking feel a little bit put out when Chris cooed at his dog as if he was his whole world. And for a long time, Dodger had been Chris’ whole world tell he met Y/N so she wasn’t that put out. 

Chris put up his blue jean jacket in the coat closet and dropped his keys in the little metal bowl on the small table by the door. Y/N could hear the jingle from the living room where she was wrapped up in purple afghan that was from the back of the couch. 

Chris sat down next to Y/N with a tired sigh and looked at her. Her hair was still wrapped in the towel so he wasn’t any the wiser as he gave her a kiss on the temple. 

“Hi baby.”

Y/N looked away from the news, idiots causing chaos per usual, and smiled at her man. “Hi, guess what?”

Chris leaned his head back on the couch as he gave a light smile, his blue eyes shining. “Chicken butt.”

Her boyfriend was a 3 year old as Y/N rolled her eyes as Chris laughed. 

“I’m sorry babe,” Chris gave her a light kiss in apology.. “What?” What am I guessing?”

“Guess,” Y/N deadpanned. It shouldn’t be this hard to play a guessing game. But her boyfriend was...you guessed it...her boyfriend was a 3 year old. 

“Umm,” Chris looked around to see if he noticed something new. When he didn’t he looked back at his girl. “That’s my shirt!” The amount of faux outrage in his voice made Y/N burst out laughing. 

“No,” Y/N pouted and hit Chris on the chest with the back of her hand. 

“Ok, ok,” Chris got “serious”. “Did you do your hair?” He asked with surprise as he undid the towel. 

Y/N let him and laughed when he looked at her now dry hair that stuck up every which way from being dried in the towel. 

“Wow,” Chris said as he looked at Y/N with such love that it made her want to cry. Almost. She settled on a quick kiss. 

Well she did. 

Chris did not. 

He couldn’t help but hold her face with one hand as he deepened the kiss. He let out a light hum as his tongue asked for entrance. Y/N let him of course. How could she say no. 

After pulling apart for a breath, Y/N looked at Chris in the eyes. “Wanna go upstairs?”

Chris didn’t say anything as he stood up and swung her up in a bridal style hold. He practically ran up the stairs and to the bedroom. Though he did stop to shut the door with his foot as they both didn’t want another “Dodger experience”. 

Chris threw Y/N and pulled off his shirt never taking those dark blue almost black eyes off his girl. Cause damn even though Y/N was fully clothed he felt like the luckiest man in the world. 

Cause he was.

God Damn.

And it wasn’t like Y/N wasn’t appreciating the show. All of those new tattoos Chris had gotten during quarantine did something to her. And it was a good feeling. 

After Chris took off his jeans to knelt on the bed, leaving him in his black boxers as he took off Y/N’s socks, trailing light kisses as his hands traveled up under her shirt to her stomach. 

Y/N let her head fall on the pillows as she covered Chris’ hand as he grabbed at her stomach, using his nails. She let out a whine as she tried to guide his hand lower.

She had just gotten off her period. She was needy. Sue her.

She opened her eyes and raised her head and hips to help Chris remove her sweatpants and her comfiest pair of underwear. Chris of course didn’t give in that easy as he went back to kissing her smooth light brown legs that seemed to last forever.

Long enough for Y/N to take matters into her own hands…literally.

She reached down to finger her clit and just started rubbing in nice luscious circles when a strong arm stopped her. She opened her eyes to see Chris glaring at her. 

“What?” She huffed, trying to catch her breath from all the teasing.

“Mine,” Chris growled. He all of a sudden lunged forward covering her body with his. He took both of her arms and pinned them out to the sides like a T. “You don’t touch yourself unless I want you too.” The growl he let out on Y/N’s ear made her quiver. It didn’t help when he started an agonizing slow grind of his cock on her open pussy. 

Y/N let out a whine and tried to relieve the ache by raising her hips. When Chris growled and nipped at her throat, Y/N whimpered. 

“Please Chris,” she let out a desperate whine. “Please Daddy.”

“Daddy hmm,” Chris cooed as he grinded down on her pussy. Letting her moans fill him up with pleasure and dark lust. “You gonna be my good girl? My baby girl,” he moaned as she managed to lift her hip just enough to land her own grind on his hard as nails dripping cock. “Fuck, baby girl,” he moaned.

“Yes,” Y/N breathed out. 

Chris hummed again and gave another grind before hopping off the bed and, as Y/N watched, he stripped off his pre-come soaked boxers and stroked himself a couple of times letting his head fall back with a pleased sigh. “Fuck baby so good,” he moaned as Y/N watched with puppy eyes.

Oh how bad she wanted to suck that fucking gorgeous massive cock. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good baby girl,” Chris breathed as he looked back at his girl. 

And God Damn was Y/N fucking gorgeous. With sweat and her breasts rising and falling with each breath. 

He crawled back on the bed and landed his body on Y/N’s. They took a silent moment to look into each other's eyes and share soft kisses as Chris traveled to her jaw and then her throat. With a slow grind against each other with Y/N’s wet lips caughting Chris’ cock every bit.

And _finally_....finally Chris entered her. Slow and long. And it filled her up so good. So good. It seemed like the only thing Y/N could feel right now was Chris. All of him. 

*******

Y/N hummed as Chris cleaned her up with a warm cloth and then drew the warm clean comforter up around her still naked body. 

Chris was soon to join her in bed and pulled her so she was resting on his chest and could hear his heartbeat.

Y/N loved the feeling of hearing her boyfriend’s heartbeat and feeling his fingers playing with her hair. No matter if it was short and sticking up every which way or in long purple box braids. 

Chris loved Y/N’s black hair and brown smooth skin. I mean he wasn’t named Jamal for nothing.


End file.
